


A Very Merry Clichéd Christmas

by StaciNadia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baking, Carnival, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cliche, College Student Stiles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Making Out, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Mistletoe, Snow, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: Stiles wants to do all the cute clichéd Christmas stuff with his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragon_temeraire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/gifts).



> Written for the Eternal Sterek Secret Santa on Tumblr! [Dragon_temeraire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire) wanted fluffy Christmas clichés, so I decided to give the 5+1 idea a try and wrote lots of clichés! XD Extreme fluff ahead!

“Scotty, my man, you’ve got to help me, dude!” Stiles begged his best friend as he came into their apartment off campus.

Scott looked adorably confused as he turned away from the TV show he was watching. “What do you need my help for?”

“This is going to be my first Christmas where Derek and I are together, you know,” Stiles explained. “My first Christmas with anybody. You know how you’ve done all that cutesy clichéd stuff with Allison for years, right?”

Scott’s eyes glazed over with happiness as they always did when his girlfriend was mentioned. “Yeah, we’ve done some _amazing_ stuff together. She’s just so awesome and beautiful and…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes fondly. “But anyways, I need…”

“I’m home!”

The door to their apartment opened and Allison, their other roommate and Scott’s girlfriend, came in. The three of them lived together while they went to college a couple of hours away from Beacon Hills. It was close enough that they could go home a couple of times a month. She greeted Scott with a sweet kiss on the lips and waved hello to Stiles. “What are you guys talking about?”

“Ally, I need to know all the cute stuff that you and Scott have been doing over the years at Christmas so Derek and I can do them now, too!”

Allison smiled, showing her dimples. “That’s really sweet, Stiles! Let me tell you some of the things we‘ve done that you guys might like,” she said, nudging Scott over so she could join him on the couch.

Stiles leaned forward, his eyes dancing with excitement, ready to mentally take notes on all the things that he and Derek would do once they were back in Beacon Hills.

**********

1.

Stiles was back in Beacon Hills for winter break a week later. The day after he came back, he went right to Derek‘s loft and let himself in with the key Derek had made for him. His boyfriend was laying on the couch reading, wearing one of those soft thumbhole sweaters that made him look adorable. “Sourwolf, come on! We’ve got to get going!” A big goofy smile was on his face and he was practically bouncing from foot to foot.

Derek quirked an eyebrow up at Stiles. “And where exactly are we going?”

“We’re going to get a Christmas tree!” Stiles told him, tugging on his hand to try to get him up. As Derek was a werewolf with supernatural strength, he wasn‘t moving unless he actually wanted to, but Stiles tried regardless.

The other eyebrow quirked up to match the first. “We are?”

“Yes! If you don‘t have a tree, we can‘t decorate it!” Stiles huffed impatiently, then continued his useless tugging on Derek. “So come on!” 

The werewolf put down his book and finally allowed himself to be tugged to his feet and to the front door of the loft. “What’s this all about, Stiles? Why do you want to help me get a tree so badly?”

“Well,” Stiles explained, “this is my first Christmas with someone, and I want to do all that clichéd romantic stuff that Scott and Allison have been doing over the years, like decorating a tree together. I want all that with you…” He looked sheepish, but earnest, too. 

Derek looked at Stiles with fondness. “I’d like that, too.”

“Awesome!“ Stiles fist pumped the air. “So let’s go get that tree!”

**********

Several hours later, there was now a 9-foot live Christmas tree in the loft near the windows, which Derek had chopped down himself with an axe at an old-fashioned Christmas tree farm. Stiles looked at the tree with satisfaction. “It’s gonna look so good from these windows all lit up.” He rubbed his hands together with glee. “Now let’s decorate it!”

The two of them tackled the lights first, carefully untangling them and testing the lights out before stringing them around the tree and along the loft windows. The lights were quickly followed by gold and silver tinsel, and finally the ornaments themselves.

The pack had been helping Derek collect ornaments for his tree over the years, as he hadn’t had anything left of his family’s. So he now had an eclectic collection of bulbs, figures, and other ornaments.

“Remember, Derek? This one was the one we had personalized for you the first year after we became a pack,” Stiles asked, fondly remembering. “And this one, it sort of looks like a banshee. I bet that‘s why Lydia got that for you.”

The evening passed in much the same manner, the couple reminiscing about the source of the many ornaments and who had given them while they were hung one by one. Finally, it was late at night when Derek put up the star at the top of the tree.

“It looks beautiful, Derek,” Stiles said reverently, putting an arm around Derek as the two looked at the fully decorated Christmas tree.

“It does,” he confirmed. “Thanks for helping me, Stiles.”

Stiles beamed. “I’ll always help you out, Derek. No matter what.”

**********

2.

A few days later, Stiles let himself into the loft again. “Kiss me, Sourwolf!” he yelled out, holding a sprig of fake mistletoe over his head. “Don’t worry, it’s not real!” he quickly added.

Derek, who was in the kitchen making a pot of coffee, turned to look at him. He looked alarmed at the mistletoe for a moment before registering what Stiles said. He shook his head in amusement. “Do you really need an excuse to kiss me?”

“I am offended by that statement!” Stiles sniffed, his grin belying his amusement. “But yeah, I want all the excuses to kiss my hot boyfriend!”

“I think I can handle that,” Derek smirked, and leaned in to kiss Stiles. They kissed each other on the lips over and over, smiling softly at each other. Then Derek’s arms wrapped around Stiles as their sweet kisses deepened into something more intimate. Stiles let out a sound of contentment as he wrapped his arms around Derek, not even caring that the mistletoe had fallen to the floor.

By the time they separated so they could breathe again, their hair and clothes were completed mussed. “Wow,” Stiles let out breathlessly. “Mistletoe… very good idea!”

Derek responded by kissing him again.

It took them a long time to actually leave the doorway to the bedroom where Stiles wound up hanging the mistletoe.

**********

3.

Stiles invited Derek to the Stilinski house for the next activity he had planned. “We’re going to bake Christmas cookies!” he explained. “I have everything we need here even though your kitchen is bigger.”

With that, he began taking flour, sugar, butter, and other ingredients out along with bowls and cookie sheets.

Derek looked a bit overwhelmed at it all. “It’s… been a while since I’ve made cookies.” He gave a helpless shrug.

Stiles pecked his cheek. “Don’t worry, big guy! I’ll help you! Now, we can start making gingerbread cookies! I’ve got the little gingerbread man cookie cutters. And look what I found!” He crowed, holding up a wolf-shaped cookie cutter. “We can make little werewolf men, too!” 

Derek chuckled. “You are crazy, Stiles.”

“Yeah, I know,” Stiles admitted, then grinned. “But you love me anyways.”

“I definitely do,” Derek smiled at him.

Soon, they had the dough for the gingerbread creatures made. Stiles sprinkled some flour on the counter and rolled out the dough. He pressed the wolf cookie cutter down near the edge of the dough, then carefully removed the shape he cut from the rest of the dough without breaking it. “This one is going to be you!” He laughed, dodging the handful of flour Derek tossed at him. He carefully set the wolf on the cookie sheet.

There were soon more gingerbread wolves and gingerbread men on the cookie sheets. The cookie sheets were put in the oven, and before long, there were warm gingerbread cookies cooling off on racks, waiting to be decorated.

“While those are cooling, what cookies do you want to make?” Stiles asked Derek.

Derek looked thoughtful. “Hmmm, we always liked sugar cookies. In ornament shapes.”

Stiles looked through his collection of cookie cutters and held up a somewhat round one that was supposed to be an ornament. “Will this do?”

“It’s perfect.”

“Then let’s make some sugar cookies together!”

Though the two of them wound up with even more flour on them, as they ate some of the completed cookies, they decided that cooking together was something they definitely wanted to do again in the future.

**********

4.

A Christmas carnival was in Beacon Hills for the week before Christmas. The weather was almost freezing, and Stiles had a woolen cap on his head and a scarf around his neck along with his trademark red hoodie. Derek, who had a somewhat higher body temperature as a werewolf, just had a sweater on under his leather jacket.

There were booths everywhere, with all sorts of foods and other things for sale, and the rides were scattered around amongst them. Stiles quickly ran to a food booth that caught his eye, and soon they were each sipping a hot chocolate and sharing a large funnel cake covered in powdered sugar while they meandered through the carnival. 

“Derek, we have to get this!” Stiles held up an ornament of a howling wolf. “It’d be perfect on the tree! You know it would be.” And before Derek could react, Stiles was pulling out his wallet and paying for the ornament.

“You didn’t have to do that, Stiles,” Derek said as Stiles handed him the ornament wrapped in plenty of tissue paper.

“I know,” Stiles shrugged. “But I wanted to get that for you. You already do so much for me, especially coming to visit me at college so much.”

The werewolf shrugged. “Of course I’d come see you at college. Even if you were far away, I’d still visit you sometimes.”

Stiles beamed. “You miss me, Sourwolf!”

Derek actually blushed and turned away. “Come on. Let’s go on the ferris wheel,” he muttered, taking Stiles’ hand.

Kissing at the top of the ferris wheel was definitely Stiles’ favorite part of the carnival.

**********

5.

Stiles attempted to get Derek’s attention a few days before Christmas by throwing snowballs at his window. Unfortunately, Stiles didn’t have the arm strength to send the snowballs up to the third floor where Derek’s loft was. He did, however, have magic on his side.

Derek came to the window when the snowballs started hitting the window. “I could hear your heartbeat down there whether you could hit the window or not, you know,” he grumbled. “So what exciting activity are we doing today?”

“Look, Sourwolf, it _snowed_ last night! We have to play in the snow and make snowmen and snow angels and drink hot chocolate when we’re all done! It’s going to be great!”

It didn’t take long at all for Derek to get dressed for the snow, since he didn’t need quite as many layers as Stiles did. As soon as Derek stepped through the door outside, he was pelted immediately by a snowball, Stiles laughing in the background. 

Derek growled playfully. “I’m gonna get you, Stiles!” 

Stiles squeaked and began running. Derek easily caught up with him and tackled him to the snowy ground.

Stiles laughed again. “You got me, Sourwolf!” He leaned up and kissed Derek on the lips, which filled him with warmth from his lips to his toes, despite being in the cold snow.

While they were laying in the snow, Stiles showed Derek how to make snow angels. Then Derek showed Stiles the best way to make snowmen.

Even Derek was feeling the cold by the time they went inside. He quickly made the two of them big cups of hot chocolate, and they settled down on the couch to drink it. 

Stiles took a sip of his and sighed in contentment. “You made this with milk, didn’t you? That’s the best way to make hot chocolate, you know. That‘s how my mom used to make it.”

Derek nodded. “Mine, too. With marshmallows.” His cheeks reddened slightly. “I forgot to get some or else I would have put them in, too.”

Stiles rested his head on Derek’s shoulder as they watched as snow started gently falling again. “I‘m really enjoying this time with you,” he murmured

“Yeah,” Derek agreed softly. “Me, too.” He took Stiles’ hand.

They lost interest in the beautiful snowfall and enjoyed just gazing into each other’s eyes.

**********

+1

Derek and Stiles had Christmas Eve dinner with just the two of them, as the Sheriff was working and Scott, Allison, and their families weren‘t coming over until the following day.

Before Derek left, he handed Stiles a present, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Stiles looked at it curiously and carefully shook it. It made no sound. “What is it, big guy? I thought we weren’t exchanging presents until tomorrow.” 

Derek cleared his throat. “It’s not a present. Not really.” The blush grew darker. “It’s… actually one of my family’s traditions.”

Stiles looked intrigued. “Well, let’s see what it is!” 

He tore off the wrapping paper and lifted the lid off of the box. Inside he found one of those ugly Christmas sweaters that was so popular. There was a magician on the front with the words “Keep the Christmas magic alive” above him.

Stiles laughed. “This is awesome!”

Derek gave a small smile. “We all had one for Christmas. Mom and Dad found some knitters who were from the supernatural community, and they’d have wolf-related sweaters made for all of us. I found one of them again and had her make you one having to do with magic since you‘re a spark.”

“I can’t wait to see your sweater tomorrow!” Stiles grinned, picturing the stoic, serious werewolf wearing something silly with wolves.

***********

The next day, Stiles howled with laughter at Derek’s sweater as soon as he saw it. It had wolves prancing around the moon with goofy smiles on their faces. “Oh, we are definitely going to have to keep this tradition up every year!”

Derek smiled brightly. “Yeah?” he asked.

Derek was always gorgeous, but every time Stiles saw one of those big smiles grace Derek’s face, he fell a little bit more in love with him with each one. “Yeah,” he agreed, realizing he must look as besotted as Scott did when Allison was mentioned and not caring one bit.

“Nice sweater, Derek!” Scott chuckled as he and Allison came up behind them.

“Those are a great idea!” Allison smiled up at Derek, then turned to Scott. “Let‘s wear some crazy sweaters next year, too!”

“Yeah!” Scott agreed with a crooked grin. “You guys‘ll have to let us know where you got these!”

As the two walked off together to talk to Scott‘s mother, Stiles chuckled. “Now they’re taking ideas from us! Well, from you! How cool is that?”

As he and Derek shared a long kiss, Stiles thought that clichés were pretty awesome indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
